


Cold Blooded

by deltadanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltadanvers/pseuds/deltadanvers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Cold Blooded

You slammed the door shut behind you as tears began to fall down your face. You definitely weren't dressed to walk through the tower but you didn't have time to change and you had to get out of your room. The pajama shorts and bra you pulled off the chair by the door would have to do. 

You could hear Steve calling out to you but all you could think about was getting as far away from him as possible as you tried to hold back a sob. 

You didn't have a plan for what you were going to do or where you were going to go, but you had to get out. 

You ignored Steve’s pleas for you to listen to him as you made your way towards the elevator until you felt his hand grab your wrist and pull you back towards him. 

“Listen to me, it's not what you think, I swear!” he pleaded with you. 

“Fuck you Rogers! Let go of me! You don't get to call out the wrong person's name when you're fucking your fiancee and act like it's nothing! ” you just short of shouted as you pulled your arm free of his grip and more tears began to track down your face. 

“Do you love her, Steven?” you should've minded how loud you were being but the heat of the moment led you otherwise and attracted other members of the team to your spat. 

He stood still, mouth slightly ajar. Akin to a deer in the headlights. 

“Do you?” your voice much softer this time, lacking the conviction to yell at him as you focused all your energy on not breaking down. 

He lowered his head and dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to go this way. We were going to tell you together and lay it out on the table. It wasn't supposed to go like this. You have to believe me, neither she or I wanted it to go down like this.” 

You adjusted your jaw as you fidgeted with your hands, pulling the ring off that adorned your finger. 

“I hope she makes you happier than I could.” you splutter as you throw the ring at his chest and turn to walk away, hesitating as you see Sam and Natasha standing in the doorway, Bucky and Wanda standing slightly further down the hallway. 

You couldn't be bothered to try to talk to any of them about what they just witnessed and they seemed to understand as you pushed past them. You had no doubt that Wanda and Natasha would follow you but at this point all you wanted was to be alone as you stumbled into the common room. 

Of course fate wasn't going to be kind to you as you walked into the common room only to be stopped by Tony once you got to the middle of the room. 

“Hey hey hey where are you going?” he asked as he pulled you towards him. 

“Anywhere but here. Please let me go.” you sounded pitiful as you pleaded to be let go and your composure further crumbled. 

“Talk to me. Please.” he said softly. 

“I just ended the best relationship I've ever had because he's in love with another woman, okay? Can I please go now?” you couldn't make it through your plea before you crumbled and started sobbing. 

Tony didn't question you any further, he just pulled you into his arms and tried to comfort you as you broke down.

He didn't try to force you to calm down or coerce you into giving him more details, he just held you until you were reduced to a hiccuping mess in his arms. 

You could hear the vague din of people talking down the hall as Tony led you to the kitchen.

“Let's get you some water and then figure out where you're going to stay tonight, okay?” his voice was kinder than anything you'd experienced from Tony in the past. 

He had always been kind to you in the time you'd known him but he seemed to be exposing a vulnerability to you that you'd not previously encountered. 

“Take this.” he handed you a glass of water. “And these. All that crying is going to leave you with a headache.” he handed you two aspirin and offered you a soft smile as you thanked him. 

The two of you stood in silence for a couple minutes as you stared at the pills in your hand mindlessly and tried to motivate yourself to take them. 

“Tony what are you doing?” you asked, voice sounding tired, as you looked up to see him unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off revealing the black undershirt he had on. 

“You're not wearing a shirt.” 

“Oh.” you suddenly remembered your state of undress and the number of people you've encountered. Tony wordlessly offered you the shirt he was previously wearing. “Thanks.” you sniffle as you fastened a couple buttons just for the sake of the shirt not flying open. 

“You can stay with me if you want to.” he offered quietly. 

You nod and wordlessly follow him as he leads you to his room. The two of you had shared a bed a few times before, when he had a nightmare that he couldn't seem to shake, when Steve was on a particularly long mission and the two of you were stressed beyond measure. It was never sexual, just mutual desire for a warm body to sleep next to. Now was no different. 


End file.
